Night of the moths
by JamJar98
Summary: Or how Gibbs learns the hard way not to push his luck with one Jenny Shepard


**Disclaimer:** _If I owned this show, all the loveable characters would still be alive._

 **A/N:** _I took a quick break from_ ** _Grace of an Angel_** _to annoy you with this. It's somewhere between serious smut and crack!fic. I wrote this to cheer myself up and to cheer all of you up with a little funny Jibbs (I hope)._ _I've been considering to discontinue writing Jibbs, but I thought what the hell even if I'm writing for one person, it's worth it. Also this is my first actual smutty attempt so please, love it hate it?_

 **Warning:** _Yeah about the warning, I feel like this is really stretching the limits on the rating between T and M. I've tried to be as elusive and non-graphic as possible, I've read some steamy T rated fiction so… But if you feel I should rather change the rating, no problem._

 _Enjoy*_

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the old barn, the ancient wooden shutters banged against the side, creating some form of noise. The leaves on the many trees rustled as the gust of wind swept over the rest of the open fields. In the distance was a whistle coming from a bird high up in one of the trees. The comfortable silence returned over the open fields of a small farm in the middle of nowhere in Serbia.

Stretching her arms as far as possible above her head, Jenny moaned softly as she felt her muscles pull. She was still reluctant to open her eyes, in fear that the calm and relaxed atmosphere was just in her mind. She had lost track of time since the moment they had arrived on the small farm. She'd thought being sent to Paris for almost a year couldn't top anything, but since arriving in Serbia she'd realised she might actually have found heaven.

She had no idea where they were exactly, only that there was nothing and no-one near them for miles – she couldn't even hear a car drive by in the distance – but she wasn't complaining. The rush of having to break both Jethro and Ducky out of a French prison had really tested her nerves, and stealing a boat really wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

Jenny's brow was creased slightly, a small tinge of anger rising in her chest. There had been one point in her rather valiant attempt to rescue her co-workers that she had wished she'd left one of them in their jail cell to rot. There had been a moment where she had almost shot Jethro and dumped him in the English Channel. Ducky had calmed her down and had later explained that Jethro's ego had taken a hard blow since he had to be rescued by his very own probie, but the old Medical Examiner had told her he was at least grateful to her for saving them.

A few days later after having arrived at the London office, Ducky had been sent back home and they were ordered to lay low and head to Serbia until further notice. She'd been even more upset when she had received her own set of orders that demanded she cut her red locks for their next mission in Russia.

Jenny felt the makeshift bed underneath her move fractionally indicating that Jethro was awake. They were inside the old barn – trying to escape the heat of the small farm house – where they had located a relatively secluded spot amongst the hay. The blanket moved again and she kept as still as possible.

Jethro eyed the redhead next to him critically, he knew she was feigning sleep since her eyelids seemed to flutter constantly despite being closed. He rolled his eyes at her, he'd felt her stretch and heard her moan long before he decided to move. He took a moment to just look at her as she lay next to him, naked.

The late afternoon sun fell on her just right making her hair seem alight and her pale skin glow with warmth. There were tiny beads of sweat on her forehead, remnants of the rather playful tryst they had shared an hour earlier. Jethro refrained from touching her, going along with pretending she was asleep.

His patience only lasted a few seconds. Moving effortlessly quick, he crawled over her and pinned her already outstretched arms above her head. He kept his face neutral as her pretty green eyes snapped open and glared up at him.

"I was sleeping Jethro." Jenny snapped at him, the playfulness in her voice sending a shiver down his spine.

"Like hell you were." Jethro bit back. He let go of her arms and slid one hand down to her hip, the other went straight to her now short red locks.

"Say you're sorry." Jenny whispered softly in his ear, he opened his mouth to say something but she simply raised a perfect eyebrow at him. He'd caught the flicker in her eyes and had watched as they darkened imperceptibly with the beginning of arousal. Leaning down he kissed her slowly, coaxing her mouth open he deepened their kiss, their tongues touched and suddenly he didn't mind saying he was sorry.

Jethro started to trail soft, slightly nipping kisses down her throat. Jenny slid her hands in his hair, appreciating the soft feel of the longer than usual strands of salt and pepper. Her breath caught in her throat when he scraped his teeth against the tender flesh of one of her breasts. It wasn't long before he took one of the hardened peaks in his mouth and sucked gently. She mewled softly with pleasure as he continued paying attention to her. It wasn't hard to notice that what he was doing was having and effect on him as well, that's if the pressure against her thigh was anything to go by.

Jethro felt Jenny tug his hair insistently, he looked up meeting her dark green pools. He moved back up her body and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft at first, he kissed her a little harder and she eventually allowed him to kiss her more deeply, causing Jethro to growl softly. His tongue touched hers tentatively at first but they were soon duelling like only they could

Taking advantage, Jenny flipped Jethro onto his back. He immediately fisted both hands in her hair and kept her head close. He waited until she caught her breath before kissing her more fiercely than before, wanting to taste her for as long as possible, never getting enough of how sweet she tasted. Jenny rocked her hips against Jethro's and felt rather proud of the desperate groan that he let slip.

He sat up and pulled her hips down against his. She cradled his head in her hands as she kept moving against him, watching his eyes roll back in his head at the pleasurable friction she was creating for the both of them. His mouth was slightly agape, completely at her mercy, something that very rarely happened. She was too focused on what she was doing to realise that one of his hands had disappeared from where it had been gripping her hip.

Jenny gasped all of the sudden, her eyes darkening even more. She was pulling his hair almost painfully as sudden bliss settled over her. She felt fist one and then a second finger, and soon she was the one left to his mercy.

It didn't last long before Jethro gripped her hips once again and pulled her down onto him. They both let out a shuddering breath as they tried to get used to the new sensation. They started moving together, exchanging breathy kisses. Their kisses were soon replaced by loud moans and the occasional groan as they neared the edge. Jenny's hips stopped moving with Jethro's and a loud satisfied moan escaped her.

Jethro pressed his face against her chest and growled as she pulled him over the edge. He felt her heart hammer against her ribs, almost in sync with his as they rode out their pleasure. He fell backwards, onto the blanket and straw they had been sleeping on, pulling Jenny with him.

His hands ran up and down her sides, her skin hot and slick from their activities. Pressing a kiss to her jaw, he drew in enough oxygen to utter some from of words.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, his voice still rough. He'd been treading rather carefully around her these last two days. He knew all too well what it was like to have Jenny Shepard angry at you, she had made him sleep on the couch.

"Oh… yeah." Came her sated reply and he just had to smile.

* * *

There was an old tape player blaring in the corner of the tiny kitchen, playing some old song from the eighties, an era he was familiar with but despised none the less. He glared at the redhead on the other side of the small table who was swaying to the noise. He didn't mind the way she swayed her hips right in front of him, but the high pitched voice of some _teen heart throb_ was annoying him.

Jenny suddenly turned around and he knew he was busted for staring at her behind. She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in the raised silver eyebrow and amused smirk playing at the one corner of his lips, "Were you staring at my ass?"

Jethro glared at her, "No," He cleared his throat and stood, "was just appreciatin' the view."

He was right in front of her now, looking over her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, "Dinner ready?"

"Yes," Jenny pulled his head closer and pressed a lingering to his lips. She reached behind her and held up the wooden spoon for him to taste. She watched with bated breath as his eyes widened in surprise and nodded his head in approval.

"Very good Miss Shepard." Jenny gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Can you get the chairs from outside please?" She asked softly as she kissed the shell of his ear.

Jethro nodded and made his way out the screen door and onto the little porch. He stood for a while in the cool night air staring out into the distance, enjoying the feeling of not being worried or tensed about who could be watching them. He could hear insects buzz around the dim yellow light illuminating the porch.

He heard the clink of crockery and it made him snap out of his daydreaming. He grabbed the two wooden chairs and hauled them back to the screen door.

Reaching for the handle he stopped. A large moth landed on the back of his hand, flapping around, causing it's dust like substance to cling to Jethro's hand. Jethro shook his hand gently to get the moth to fly away again. The moth refused and simply landed on his hand again.

"Jethro, do you need help?" Jenny asked from inside.

"Nah." Jethro replied, an evil grin curled his lips as a plan started forming inside his head.

Jenny placed the pot with the remaining spaghetti back on the stove, and sauntered to the small fridge, pulling out the pitcher of home made ice tea she placed it on the table. The screen door opened and Jethro pushed the two chairs through first.

Taking each chair she placed them at the table, satisfied that everything now looked complete she turned her attention to her lover, "What took you so long?"

Jethro just stared back at her, she raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him suspiciously. There was a dangerous gleam in his cobalt eyes, and she knew that whatever it was, was either sinful or was going to piss her off. She watched him inch closer and she cursed herself for taking a step back.

"Jethro..." Jenny warned dangerously, noticing his large hands cupped together. She swallowed, fearful that he had found a frog hopping around and was planning on scaring her with it. He moved even closer and she stepped back even more.

There was a table now between them and she knew that either way she was still not getting away from him.

Jethro laughed at Jenny's panicked state. He had discovered one warm Parisian night that Jenny Shepard was absolutely terrified of moths, no matter how small they were. He moved to the side of the table and she moved to the opposite side. He thrust his arms towards her and she shrieked and stepped back, hitting the sink behind her.

"Jethro I swear one more step and you'll regret it." Jenny threatened, grabbing the wooden spoon behind her and gripping it firmly.

Knowing he shouldn't but doing it anyway, Jethro thrust his hands out to Jenny and opened them, allowing the large moth to escape and flap around nervously heading straight to the terrified redhead.

Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs when the large insect headed straight towards her. She covered her face and tried to get away from it. She headed straight to the living room, the sound of Jethro's laughter echoing in the now empty kitchen.

Jenny heard the screen door open and close followed by Jethro calling after her, "It's gone Jen, you can comeback!"

"No you bastard! I don't trust you!"

Jethro rolled his eyes but decided to go find her in anyway, a smile still gracing his handsome features. He found her in the living room, hiding behind the couch. She was glaring at him over the back of it. He help up his open hands.

"No scary insect."

Jenny finally made her way around the couch standing in front of him. She had a dark look in her eyes as she sized up her current enemy. Gripping the wooden spoon a little tighter, she hit Jethro right on the chest, smearing the pasta sauce all over his t-shirt.

"Ow Jen! What was that for?" Jethro growled, not comfortable with the sudden change of events.

"For being a bastard!" Jenny pressed the spoon against his chest and headed to the bedroom, slamming the door right in his face.

Jethro glared at the old door before turning to look at himself in the mirror that hung against the wall. There was a large red stain on his t-shirt and the sauce had splattered all over his face and in his hair. He glared at himself for maybe pushing his luck a little too far. He was secretly hoping that Jenny was going to calm down and see that he was simply joking.

The bedroom door opened and Jenny glared at him. She dropped his pillow along with a small blanket at his feet and slammed the door in his face again. Jethro looked at the couch balefully.

It seemed like it was only him and the couch tonight, again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
